


Of Humans and Their Daemons

by Triple_Gemini



Series: The McKirk Alternatum [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones and his sexy suit., Complete, Dancing, Eventual relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jim being adorable, Like serious pining, M/M, Spock can't dance, Weddings, Wow I actually completed this, humans have daemons, hurt!Bones, i don't have anything to do now, im just gonna crawl into a hole big enough for me and my fandoms, mckirk is my life so Jim is totally checking out McCoy throughout this fic, the golden compass was amazing okay?, uh, what are these tags?, woop!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_Gemini/pseuds/Triple_Gemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:</p><p>Interactions between man and daemon are always kept to a minimum. Touching your daemon is painful, like a burning flame ripping through your skin. When you're a child, the bond is weaker between you and your spirit. Daemons and children are free to play. It's when humans hit puberty that it starts to become painful, unbearable even. Which is why when 'Len' (as his daemon called him) threads his fingers through the soft, thick coat of his daemon, Jim gapes in shock. He must of made a noise, somewhere between a squeal and a startled gasp, because Len is looking at him though long eyelashes and raising an eyebrow quizzically and DAMN does that make Jim blush. When Jim fails to say anything the man raises his hand and cooly introduces himself as "Leonard McCoy"</p><p> </p><p>(Its sort of but not really based on the his dark materials books. The only similarity is humans have daemons ((a spirit animal that can take any form until the human reaches puberty, it then 'settles' on an animal that represents your personality)). you dont need to of read the books or watched the golden compass, though I do recommend the books.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The shuttle

**Author's Note:**

> (I was 15 when I wrote this, so looking back on it the pace and style is a little cringe worthy, please keep this in mind when reading and I'll probably start to rewrite this at some point in the vaguely near future.)

Jim sits heavily on the seat of the shuttle, debating wether to turn back and grab his bike and ride off into the distance. He looks down, sighing heavily at the golden Labrador at his feet.

' _Yeah, that's why you can't go back.'_

After spending days of contemplating whether to take up Pikes challenge, Jim convinced Kai that joining starfleet might be a good idea. Kai disagreed completely but if Jim wants to join, he'll join.

Kai glares up at him with bared teeth. Jim doesn't feel like arguing with him. Not now. Instead, he stares out of the window of the shuttle

 

Every human has a spirit animal, (a daemon as they are referred to) representing your personality, traits and sometimes physical attributes. Humans and daemons can't live without each other, a daemon is a manifestation of a persons soul, non existent without said human. No one knows why or how they exist but everyone knows they're a pain in the-

Jim's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a gruff voice from the back of the shuttle, protesting vociferously to a woman who really stood no chance in trying to calm the deep toned southerner. Instead, she urges the man into the seat next to Jim and gives him an apologetic look.

' _Great. Just what I need.'_ Jim thinks as the man settles into his seat, reeking of bourbon and regret.

His daemon joins him shortly after, and it's the first time Jim really looks at either of them. The man is tall and broad shouldered, with dark hair and tanned skin, accompanied with hazel eyes flecked with emerald. Even unshaven and clearly hungover, he is very attractive. His daemon, a large wolf with dark chocolate fur and bright eyes, stares up at her partner curiously, as if waiting for something. She acknowledges Jim and Kai with a tilt of the head, but otherwise ignores them both. There's a long silence before the man gives in.

"I may throw up on you." He finally growls to his wolf. To Jim's surprise, the wolf just chuckles.

"Oh Len. It wouldn't be the first time." She replied, nuzzling his leg with her nose.

Interactions between man and daemon are always kept to a minimum. Touching your daemon is painful, like a burning flame ripping through your skin. When you're a child, the bond is weaker between you and your spirit. Daemons and children are free to play. It's when humans hit puberty that it starts to become painful, unbearable even. Which is why when 'Len' (as his daemon called him) threads his fingers through the soft, thick coat of his daemon, Jim gapes in shock. He must of made a noise, somewhere between a squeal and a startled gasp, because Len is looking at him though long eyelashes and raising an eyebrow quizzically and _damn_ does that make Jim blush. When Jim fails to say anything the man raises his hand and cooly introduces himself as "Leonard McCoy"

Jim stammers out a "Jim Kirk" as he shakes Leonard's hand, trying but failing miserably to keep his infamous 'Kirk charm' persona. Leonard, however, doesn't seem to recognise his last name, or at least doesn't comment on it, for which Jim is eternally grateful.

Leonard then proceeds to rant to his daemon about the dangers of shuttles while she sits and watches him amusedly, leaning into the touch as he scratches his long fingers behind her ears.

"Shut it, old man" she growls affectionately.

"If I'm an old man what does that make you?" Leonard reposts. She doesn't dignify him with a response, instead she turns to Jim.

"Ignore him. He's just being unreasonable." She remarks lightly, causing Len to scowl and Jim to laugh.

"You try say that when we've one tiny crack in the hull, our blood will boil in thirteen seconds."

"I think these things are pretty safe" Kai suddenly interrupts, clearly aggravated. Jim rolls his eyes but nods in agreement. Jim and Leonard (now christened 'Bones' due to a particularly long rant about his ex wife.) manage to talk for most of the journey. Bones' daemon introduces herself as "Léna" and even manages to get Kai to play with her for a while.

Once the shuttle lands Bones quickly undoes his harness and grunts a farewell to Jim and Kai.

"See you around Bones." Jim calls after him.

"Bones?"

" 'all I got left is my bones' " Jim replies in his best impression of a southern accent, earning a laugh from Lėna and a grimace from Bones.

"See you around kid." Leonard drawls in a thick-like-honey accent and yes, it sounds _so_ much better coming from him. Leonard gets off the shuttle as fast as he can, (unsurprisingly) and Jim just catches sight of him and his wolf disappearing into a crowd of starfleet officers and their various daemons.

' _Don't grow attached Jim, we came here to prove a point. Not to make friends._ ' Kai reminds him telepathically. With annoyance etched into his voice.

"Lighten up. It won't hurt to meet a few people."

***

 Jim opens the door to his new dorm, not knowing what to expect when he first sees his new roommate, he's shocked when he sees Bones fast asleep, curled around his daemon. Her eyes snap open at the sound of the door opening and wags her tail in delight, making the older man grumble adorably in his sleep.

"Hello Jim, Kai" she greets quietly as not to disturb her human further.

Jim can sense Kai's slight shift in mood and he grins at the golden lab.

 _'Stop it.'_ Kai tells him. ' _I can hear what you're thinking._ '

' _You're happy. Oh come on! Don't deny it.'_

Kai grumbles a weak argument.

"Hello" Jim replies to Léna "I guess we're your roommates"

"Yes you are. There was a mix up and as we all arrived to the academy late... Here we are."

"But you're on medical track?" Jim asks, perching on the end of his bed.

She nods her head slightly. She turns and starts to lick Bones' face and he squirms away.

"Dammit Léna! Lemme sleep!"

"Sorry. No can do. Rise an' shine sleepy. We've got a big day."

Len mutters something incoherently into his pillow.

"What was that?" Amusement clear in her voice.

"I said," Raising his voice a little, "I'm not your chew toy. Stop licking me you dammed dog!"

"Hey! Who're you callin' a dog?"

He growls halfheartedly, refusing to open his eyes. "Hey Jim." He says instead, dragging a hand down his face and in the process, ruffling his hair. He opens his eyes slightly, glaring at his daemon. "Why did you wake me up at..." He checks the chronometer quickly. "4 in the morning?"

Léna rolls her eyes, exasperated. "We've got that meeting with Starfleet medical. And of course there's that fancy fundraiser of Susanna and Dylan's you promised to go to."

Bones bolts upright making the wolf fall to the ground and start giggling uncontrollably.

"That's today?!"

"Yes. Like I told you. Repeatedly."

Len groans and clambers out of bed. And Jim does definitely not stare at the bare expanse of his back as the covers fall. No. Instead, he stares at the toned stomach and muscled arms of the man before him. A small part of him wonders why a doctor needs to be in such good shape. A much larger part of him beats that thought with a hammer and admires Bones as he strides into the bathroom, turning on the shower and leaving Léna to circle around the room impatiently. She glances up at Jim after a while and tilts her head.

"Ok. You have questions."

Jim looks startled for a second, casting a glance at Kai before answering "yeah... He can touch you. How? How does it not... burn?"

She looks up to him With a slight grin but he can see the sadness in her eyes. "Ma always said it was 'cause Len grew up too quickly-"

"Léna you ready?" Leonard walks out of the bathroom, having changed into his cadet reds and combed his hair neatly.  She nods and strides towards the door with a flick of her tail. Len sits on the edge of his bed, tying his shoes. "You got plans today Jim?"

"Nah not really. I need to study." Jim lies.

Len snorts derisively. "Study my ass." He mutters under his breath. Jim blushes because he already has.

' _Twice_ '. Kai reminds him, much to his chagrin.

Len makes his way over to the door, sending a farewell over his shoulder. He turns to Léna as the door closes.

' _I've been in a terrible mood haven't i?'_

_'Yes. You have. '_

_'...I'm sorry. '_

_'I know, Len._ ' She rubbed against his leg reassuringly. ' _Come on. Can't keep 'em waiting.'_


	2. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is captured on an away mission which leads Jim to ask an important question: who is bones?

*4 years later*

 

Jim sits on the captain's chair like he was born for it, radiating cockiness and confidence. He turns to look at his hand selected bridge crew. Spock glares at him disapprovingly which makes him grin more. Nyota and her daemon both roll their eyes simultaneously. Jim's always stayed well clear of the small green snake named "Athena", partly because Uhura's expressed her clear disinterest in Jim (Spock would do a lot worse than desert him on an ice planet if he flirted with his girlfriend.) And partly because snakes creep him out. Still, he likes to believe he and Nyota (it took him too long to learn her first name) have become friends.

Chekov and sulu are laughing about something, probably one of Pavel's Russian folk tales. Sulu's golden eagle "Aquilo" and "fluffy" the Russian's hare are playing together around the chairs and desks.

**_("what's your name kid?"_  
"Pavel sir, Pavel Chekov. And zis Iz fluffy." He replies, gesturing to the hare.  
"Fluffy?!" Jim asks, trying not to laugh but failing miserably.  
"It Iz a loose translation!" Pavel huffs and storms away in annoyance.)**

Leonard's standing to Jim's side with Léna rubbing against his leg affectionately. The bridge crew try not to stare when the pair come up to the bridge but despite the doctor's gruff demeanour, Léna's worked her way into their hearts (and of course, it's extremely helpful to have a doctor who can touch daemons) Occasionally Aquilo lands on his shoulder (and once on the doctors head as a dare from Fluffy. It resulted in Len shouting "sulu! Get your damn bird off me!" And the crew erupting into giggles.) but the other daemons keep their distance, weary of human contact.

Jim's thoughts are interrupted by the chirping of his PADD. "Bones, you're needed on the planet."

oOo

*5 hours later*

 

 

Kai's ears prick upwards at the sound of the transporter pad working. He circles around Jim restlessly until the familiar golden light forms. Jim heaves a sigh of relief.

' _It's Léna... Something's wrong._ ' Kai's hushed voice floods his mind. Léna limps out of the transporter pad looking bloodied and battered and very much alone. ' _Jim... Where's Bones?'_

Jim looks around frantically, not seeing his CMO. "Léna, where is he?"

She stumbles slightly as her legs buckle under her. She collapses to the floor, panting heavily as Jim and Kai surge toward her. "Help him. Please!" Léna pleads and but it turns into a high pitched whine as a jolt of pain rushes through her body.

Jim's hands hover over her, unsure and unwilling to hurt her more. She whimpers again so he settles his fingers into her blood matted fur. A memory resurfaces of Len petting Kai absentmindedly on their first day of dorm sharing together and he remembers the distinct lack of pain. He presses his palms to her body more certainly.

 

"Where's Bones, Léna?" Jim tries again. Daemons and humans usually can't move 30 feet from each other and Jim's all too aware of the impossible distance between the doctor and his daemon. Léna should be dead.

"They have him" Léna croaks.

"Who has him?" Kai asks as her eyelids droop shut.

"Léna!" Jim tugs her hair gently. "Stay with me girl. We'll find him." She flicks her tail once and looses consciousness.

The med team flood in seconds later. Someone prises Jim away from the injured wolf and he barely notices their shocked expressions because _he touched someone else's daemon._

He watches her get beamed straight to med bay.

Shrugging out of the nurses hold, he turns to everyone in the room. "Everything you saw here is now classed as strictly confidential. If I hear a word that this has spread severe consequences will take place." He informs, keeping a strictly serious tone.

He paces outside of the room, barely acknowledging the fact Spock's watching him. "Spock, this stays off the record until we know what happened. Understand?"

"Captain, I cannot lie."

"You don't need to. 'Doctor Leonard McCoy has been captured, tortured and separated from his daemon. I am sending an away team to retrieve doctor McCoy. Until contact is formed between the doctor, his status is presumed injured or... dead.'" His voice cracks at the last word.

"Captain, it is highly improbable that doctor McCoy is deceased, as his daemon is still alive. The distance however, is highly unusual as well as their ability to form physical contact with each other and others around them."

"I am aware Spock." Jim snaps and Spock's daemon visibly bristles. Dakota's always represented Spock's human side (Much to Spock's chagrin) Jim feels a pang of guilt. "Spock you have the con." He flips open his communicator. " Uhura, Sulu, You're with me. Get down to the transporter room."

 

"Captain, what is this about?" Uhura asks when she arrives.

"Léna came back... Without Bones."

"What?! How is this possible?!"

"I dont know. But he's being tortured."

"Oh god! Len!" Uhura exclaims.

"Scotty! Find his signal." Jim calls once they step onto the transporter pad.

"Aye sir. Locking his signal now. It's too weak to beam up but I can beam ye down Captain."

"Energise." Jim calls irritably,

When they arrive, they find themselves outside a large mirrored dome, surrounded by trees and covered in vines.

"What is this place?" Uhura shouts over the gushing wind.

"I dont know. But we're going in."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Athena asks.

"Nope. But it's the best we've got." Jim replies.

Sulu's eagle swoops back into view after surveying the area with sulu following close behind.

"All clear, sir." Aquilo reports.

Jim gives a short nod and pushes the stiff doors open. Inside, the dome is stark and clinical, like the reception of a hospital. A grey coloured woman sits behind a desk and smiles at the trio.

"Can I help you?" The woman asks, her voice almost electronic sounding. Her eyes flicker to the group's daemons and shifts uncomfortably but keeps a neutral expression.

"Yeah um... We got lost. Where are we exactly?" Jim asks innocently.

The woman's image flickers and disappears. "Hologram?" Sulu asks. Jim nods in reply. Seconds later a grey coloured man walks through a door to their side.

"I heard you're lost. Let me show you around, Mister?..."

"James. James... Finnegan. And these are my friends: Nyota and Hikaru."

' _Finnegan? Really Jim?_ ' Kai smirks.

' _Hush. It was all I could think of._ ' Jim scowls at his daemon.

"Well I'm sure you'll like it here Mr. Finnegan."

"What exactly do you do here?" Uhura asks.

"Everything from medical research to chemical warfare."

Jim hums and casts a weary glance to the others. They're led down lengthy corridors with locked rooms and labs leading off. They eventually stop outside a large room with glass windows. The man turns to the group and raises his weapon.

Jim reflexively reaches for his own phaser.

"Hands away Mr. Kirk." The guy warns.

Jim stops reaching for his weapon but doesn't make an attempt at moving his hands away. The man aims at the space in front of Kai and fires. Kai jumps back quickly and growls at him, baring his long white teeth.

"I said 'hands away.' Your people need to learn to take orders. Your doctor put up quite a fight. It's no coincidence you came here after we got a hold of him. You think we wouldn't recognise you? Starfleets golden boy?"

Rage flares in Jim. "Take me to him." He growls, ignoring the question.

"Please Mr. Kirk. You're in no position to negotiate."

"No. I am. You let us take him back to my ship and I won't open fire on this facility."

The man stands a little more defensively. "Tell me Mr. Kirk. What do you know about him?"

"I know he's a damn good doctor and the best friend I could of hoped for."

"His abilities are unique, are they not? His spirit animal is very far from here."

Jim nods slowly.

"Has he ever explained how?"

Jim shakes his head. "Not in detail. I figured he would when he's comfortable with telling me."

"Oh, I doubt he ever will be. You should find out for yourself."

"I won't do that to Bones." He raises his head defiantly, refusing to let curiosity take over.

"Very well. You may take him if you don't step foot on this planet again. Next time we won't be so generous."

"Thank you."

The man opens the door to reveal a stark white hospital. A harsh cry suddenly fills the room and Jim darts to the nearest bed where Len lays convulsing. His eyes snap open at the sound of Jim's voice but his eyes are wild and feral looking. He claws at the bed and buries his face into the pillow with his back facing Jim.

"Bones! It's okay. Come on! We're gonna get you back." He cards a hand through Len's gelled hair and places the other on his side, pulling back quickly when his fingers come into contact with tacky blood. He turns to face the man once again. "What did you do to him?" Jim barks.

"He refused to co-operate. We took appropriate action."

"Torturing is not 'appropriate action'"

"In our culture resistance in the ultimate transgression."

Jim turns his back on him and fries to quell his rage. He instead tries to usher McCoy into calming down. "Kirk to enterprise, come in." Jim says into his comm.

"Enterprise to Kirk. Do you have doctor McCoy?" Spock asks.

"I have him. Can you beam us straight to med bay?"

"Yes captain. Stand by."

The familiar tingle of transportation spreads through his body seconds later. He grabs hold of Len's hand, offering as much comfort as possible.

The med bay is well prepared. A group of doctors and nurses are waiting but as soon as they try to approach, Léna bounds past them, almost knocking them off their feet. She Snarls at anyone who advances toward Leonard and bares her teeth protectively.

"Léna, it's only us. We're trying to help him." Jim pleads, causing her to deflate slightly. Len stopped writhing when they'd arrived on the ship but he's slowly bleeding out.

She bows her head almost shamefully and looks like a kicked puppy.

"Come here girl." He calls, he scratches the top of her head lightly when she limps over to him. "I know you're scared. I am too." By this time Len has been successfully moved to a bio bed with regenerators strapped to his bruising skin. She jumps onto the bed and squirms her way under Leonard's arm, curling up to him as much as possible. With McCoy unconscious and Léna fast asleep (Jim thinks it's due to a tonne of medication on both parts.) Jim pushes back stray strands of dark hair drifting across the older mans face and looks down at them both. With the privacy curtain drawn, no one hears the mumbled question:

"Who are you Bones?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in case you were wondering:  
> Athena = goddess of intellect. I thought it would suit Uhura quite well... Snake because of the sly tongue of course.
> 
> Aquilo means "north wind" in Greek or in other words "eagle" 
> 
> There's an explanation as to why exactly Leonard can touch daemons and no one else can... And I will tell you it as soon as I think of one.


	3. The secret

Len wakes with a start, sitting up quickly and immediately regretting it. A dull ache spreads through his body, a reminder of just how serious his injuries were. He must be on a lot of medication. Still, he tries to nudge Léna awake from where she's plastered against his side but she doesn't budge. He sighs, she's probably under sedative to keep her calm.

Swivelling his body so his legs are off the bed, he manages to stand (albeit shakily) upright. He knows he shouldn't be up. Hell, he probably shouldn't even be awake but he feels restless and he's got a job to do.

The privacy curtains still drawn, which is helpful, it means he can tamper with the readings on the bio bed before anyone finds the anomalies. They're unnoticeable to an untrained eye, but if anyone's looking for anything unusual (which he's almost certain they will be doing after what happened) they'll find them. He's flicking through the readings, correcting inconsistencies when the curtain's drawn back suddenly. Dread washes through him when he turns to see Jim with his eyebrows drawn together.

"What are you doing?" Jim asks.

"Could ask you the same question." His voice is croaky from the lack of use and he starts to wonder exactly how long he's been unconscious for.

"You're changing the readings? Why?" Jim's becoming annoyed or perhaps even angry and McCoy knows this isn't going to end well.

"Jim I-"

"Don't make some thin excuse Bones. Why?"

"I-"

"Leonard. What the hell are you doing up? Get into bed." M'Benga interrupts, sending Len a knowing glance.

 _'Thank the universe for that man and his impeccable timing._ ' Leonard thinks. Jim glares daggers at him and he resists the urge to go punch something. Instead, he clambers back onto the bed where his daemon stirs and shifts towards him in her sleep.

M'Benga is replacing the IV line in his hand whilst Jim is pointedly not looking at him. The last thing he sees is Jim's retreating figure as darkness clouds his vision.

The next time he wakes, he doesn't open his eyes. Instead, he listens to the muffled talking. It's Jim and nurse Chapel.

"Christine, there are parts of his file that even I can't read. Aren't you even a little curious?"

"If he wanted to tell us he would of." She sighs.

"It's my duty as his friend to know."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to know because of that."

He narrows his eyes at her. "You know don't you?"

"I have an idea, yes."

"I could order you to tell me." He pleads.

"A captain cannot order a doctor to violate a patient's confidentiality, except in situations of ship security." Christine recites.

"but-"

"Ask him." Christine interrupts. He opens his mouth to argue but she stops him again. "Ask him." She asserts.

"Fine." He huffs and to Len's surprise, sits on the chair by his bio bed. Kai jumps up on the end of the bed next to Léna. Curled up together they look like the perfect representation of yin and yang. M'Benga must of upped the medication because he feels so tired. He's loosing awareness of the noise and people around him and drifts into a sleep.

o0o

**His arms are cuffed to top of the bed, he pulls on the binds but they only seem to get tighter as he struggles. The lighting is harsh and there's a low droning noise vibrating through the walls. Léna's nearby. He can feel her anger and confusion and fear running through their bond.**

**"Relax Leonard." The nurse that brought him here is peering down at him with a sweet smile that makes Len nervous. She frowns slightly and places a hand on his cheek. "Relax sweetheart, I promise it doesn't hurt. A few seconds and it'll be over." He nods but doesn't trust her. Not that he has any choice. The boy can't move at all since his legs have been clamped down. A large needle is produced by one of the nurses and it's plunged into the side of his neck. Its contents cause blinding hot pain to jolt through his body as it spreads through his blood stream. He screams, but he can't hear his voice. The nurse is looking down at him again. "Bones, Wake up."**

Bones is twitching and shuddering underneath Jim. Sudden jerks and thrashes of his body make him pin Bones' arms above his head in an attempt to tame the doctor's nightmare. "Hey, come on Bones. Wake up. It's just a nightmare." Jim soothes.

Bones continues to thrash and mutter weak protests, struggling against Jim's grip on his arms. "Jim, let go of his arms!" Léna cries.

Jim blinks and releases his grip and sure enough, Bones relaxes and a few minutes later his eyes flutter open, he pants and looks blearily up into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"You okay?"

Len croaks so Jim hands him a glass of water with a straw which he drinks down quickly. He lets out a shuddering breath and presses his face Into Jim's side. Jim scoots down and wraps his arms around the older man.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of pried." Jim says softly. Len hums in agreement but doesn't say anything. Jim takes it as a sign of forgiveness.

"How long've I been here?" Len asks eventually.

Shifting uncomfortably, Jim replies: "Three days."

Leonard glances up at him. "And how long is it since you've had a decent amount of sleep? You look like shit." It's brash but true, Jim has dark circles under his eyes and a slightly too stubbled chin.

"Jeez you sure know how to charm a guy." He smirks and then yawns, which makes Len glare at him slightly. "I slept a little yesterday." He admits. Len gives him a sceptical look but doesn't say anything. Instead, he shifts over to make room for the blonde. Jim raises an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Len grouches. "I may be a patient but I still know how to sedate you." The _'so get your ass down here.'_ Is heavily implied so Jim shifts down further, mindful of the doctors injuries. He lies there awkwardly for a minute, not knowing what to do.

"Jim... Come 'ere." Bones mutters, with his eyes closed but he opens his arms invitingly. Jim scoots over, resting his head over Bones' heart. They'd only done this a handful of times, all of which consisted of copious amounts of alcohol and resulted with the two men collapsing into bed together in a tangle of limbs, neither bothering to take off their clothes or boots. Now though, Jim's listening to the steady beat of Len's heart and being lulled to sleep by the gentle stroke of a hand in his hair.

o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to volitan for all your wonderful help and mcchekirkhan my amazing beta-er and friend. Thanks honey!


	4. The prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically snap shots of Into darkness with a huge plot twist. Probably more like a plot hole but oh well. Keep with it. I promise there's a chance you'll like it.  
> Thanks once again to McChekirkhan for your edits. I think I'd get a myriad of complaints if I didn't have you around.  
> And to Voltian and Redford for your comments and support. Thank you!

"They gave her back to me." Jim glances up to Admiral Pike and his silvering fox daemon. "The Enterprise." The man clarifies.

Jim stares into his glass for a while before finally replying: "congratulations." He pauses and sighs. "Watch your back with that first officer though."

Pike shakes his head. "Spock's not going with me. He's been transferred. USS Bradbury." He waits for Jim's reaction before continuing. "You're gonna be my first officer... Yeah admiral Marcus took some convincing. But every now and then I know how to make a good case."

Jim stares at him in disbelief. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That I believe in you. That if anybody deserves a second chance, it's Jim Kirk."

Jim exhales slowly and looks away. "I dont know what to say."

Pikes mouth twitches upwards. "Now that is a first. It's gonna be okay son." He sees Jim's eyes start to water at the endearment but his comm beeps before he can continue, "emergency session. Daystrom. That's us." He pats Jim's shoulder as he gets up and the fox stands and stretches it's legs. "Suit up."

 

o0o

 

Chaos. Something Bones said on the shuttle comes to mind. "Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence." And he's right. Of course he is. But he forgot to mention Earth's not much better.

He shot the window, causing it to shatter into hundreds of shards. The vacuum from the intensity of Harrison's ship made it uneasy for Jim to get a good aim. He made his best effort to shoot the ship. Useless.

Jim's eyes begin to narrow, the anti-gravity drive engine is in his clear view. He drops his gun and darts straight to the wall behind him.

Jim slams the wall causing a door to open, revealing a vast set of tools to be used in emergencies. He grabs the cable and pulls it to where his gun lay.

Wrapping a cable around the weapon he managed to grab hold of, he tries to block out the people who are injured or dying around him. He focuses in the task at hand but It's unlikely this will even work. He launches the gun out if the window and it finds it's target perfectly.

The cable's getting shorter and he's not sure how much further it's got to go. It's lurches to a stop and a loud groaning noise behind him warns him that he has about 2 seconds to duck. So he does, and narrowly misses a large section of that wall that's hurdling toward him. It bounces off the window ledge and races toward the commandeered jumpship where It gets pulled into the anti-gravity drive, the craft makes an unhealthy stuttering sound.

John Harrison stares at him darkly, disappearing as a golden light surrounds him and the jumpship plummets to the building below.

Jim turns and look at the damage that's been caused. There are many injured and a few dead. He realises Pike's nowhere to be seen and tries to ignore the clenching in his chest.

When he turns the corner, he sees Spock hunched over a still figure, he realises laying there is the first person to ever believe in him. The closest thing to a father he has is staring up to the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

Jim presses his fingers to Pikes neck. For a pulse. A sign. Anything. He blinks back tears and clenches his fists into the older man's uniform, forcing down the rage, fear, hurt and confusion that's threatening to rip him apart.

At that moment he realises something: Space _is_ disease and danger wrapped in silence and _so much more_ , but right now, there's nowhere he'd rather be.

 

o0o

"Jim, where were you?!" The southern drawl can only be from one man. He sighs and doesn't look at the doctor.

"For what?" He knows damn well what for. He's pretending to be oblivious.  
"Your medical exam. Ten hours ago you were in a damn firefight. It's my duty as-"

"I'm fine." Jim interrupts, apparently not convincing the doctor.

"The _hell_ you are."

"I'm fine." He asserts a little more defensively. He walks away from the doctor and onto the shuttle.

"Status report Mr. Spock." He says as he sits down next to the Vulcan and his wild cat.

Len stays standing there for a minute, wondering what just happened and trying to calm his nerves for the shuttle ride ahead. (Though not as bad as when he first joined the academy, he still hates the things profoundly.)

Léna nudges him forward so he clambers on board and sits behind Jim. The captain and the hobgoblin are conversing about something or other. Léna sits comfortably on the seat next to him, so he pulls out a tricorder to keep himself occupied for the journey, only to be shot down by Kirk. Something's off with the kid, he knows that. He sits back against the seat and presses himself into the corner, with Léna draped across his legs and tries to regulate his breathing.

 

o0o

 

Jim's about to go out guns blazing when the Klingon captain grabs Uhura. He's startled when the Klingons start dropping like flies and searches for the source.

A man dressed in black and carrying two large weapons is firing at any Klingon he can. Kuron is distracted by the hooded man momentarily so Uhura takes the opportunity to stab the Klingon with his own boot knife and Athena sinks her fangs into his neck for added effect. Jim and Spock run out of the shuttle, firing at any Klingons that cross their paths.

John Harrison, it turns out, is an extremely good shot, firing at the Birds of Prey and any attackers he can with grace and speed.

Jim, Spock and Uhura regroup behind a rock and have a very good view of Harrison. He pulls down his hood and discards one of the guns.

Leaping into the air, he's still firing at anything that gets in his way with as much elegance as possible. He ruthlessly kills three more with a knife, throwing it straight into the intended victim within seconds.

Kai looks up to Jim with wide eyes. "Jim, where's his daemon?" John's coming toward them quickly.

"Stand down." Spock calls.

"How many torpedoes?" John asks as he marches up to them.

"Stand down." Spock repeats, aiming his phaser at Harrison. It immediately gets shot out of his grip.

"The torpedoes in your message. The ones you threatened me with. How many were there?"

Everyone stays silent for a moment. "72" Spock says eventually.

John looks down at the captain for confirmation. "I surrender." He throws his gun toward Spock who picks it up quickly. Jim stares at him for a while, then stands up with a groan. Kai's growling and covered in dirt and drying blood.

"On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender." He begins to turn away from Harrison but throws multiple punches at the dark haired man, knocking him back but causing him no damage. It's only until Uhura's faint cry of "Captain!" Does he to stop. Harrison stares darkly at him again.

" _Captain_ " he repeats slowly, Jim turns away.

"Cuff him."

 

o0o

 

Leo's called to take a blood sample from John Harrison, as is expected of the ships CMO in these circumstances. Still, he's wary of the prisoner. From what Jim told him, John Harrison is a force to be reckoned with and the lack of daemon makes him worry. Of course, it could mean Harrison's simply not human. There are plenty of humanoid species without daemons. He realises Jim's talking to him. He clears his throat. "Sounds like we've got a superman on board."

"You tell me." Jim replies.

He walks up to the glass and keeps his actions and expression carefully neutral but he lets out a shaky breath as he stands in front of the man. ' _Léna, it's him_.' Still, he ploughs on. "Put your hand through the hole. I'm gonna take a blood sample." He tells the dark haired man, keeping his eyes diverted.

Harrison pulls up his sleeve and outs his arm through the hole, flexing his hand a few times. He lets the doctor take the blood sample he needs but once he tries to retreat, John grabs his wrist. He tries to break free, but the iron clad grip on his wrist holds him in place. Jim and Spock make a move to stop Harrison but Len shakes his head slightly. He finally looks up to John.

Harrison cocks his head in a predatory manner. "Such... memorable eyes." His gaze flickers to Léna. "The wolf. Protective. Solitary.... But inseparable from its pack." He bites out the last words. McCoy's shoulders slump and panic washes through him. This time when he tries to pull his arm free Harrison lets go.

"Bones."

"I'm fine Jim"

"Do you know this man?"

"Never seen him before." He knows his answer's too quick, too cantankerous to be believable but he needs to get out of the room now. He's feeling dizzy and uncoordinated and he knows he's got about 15 seconds before he faints, so he makes a dash for the exit with Léna. He sinks against the wall and the wolf joins him.

"You think he recognises us?"

"Most definitely." He says grimly.

 

o0o

"Why is there a man in the torpedo?" Jim asks, watching as Bones runs out of the room, balance waivering slightly at the doorway. 

"There are men and women in all the torpedoes."

Leo's expression after seeing the man comes back to mind. He's never seen the doctor so small and weak looking, even after his divorce. He turns to Harrison. "Who are you?"

"My _name_ , is _Khan_."

"How do you know doctor McCoy?"

"He hasn't told you?" When Jim stays silent he continues. "How many times has your daemon been targeted on a mission captain? In 1996 we developed a way of... Separating ourselves from daemons. However, once the serum was injected into the blood stream the subject started to fade. The only way to stop this, was to cryogenically freeze them. Once I was found, I was awoken by your admiral Marcus to replicate the work on humans. Making them less vulnerable to attack and better."

"At what?"

" _Everything_ " Jim's head is swimming with the knowledge.

"And doctor McCoy?"

Khan's mouth quirks upwards. "The earlier tests were unreliable. A few died, some were successful... With McCoy it worked the opposite. It caused his daemon to settle unnaturally, making him unsusceptible to the pain of touching his daemon. He was a liability so he had to go. As it turns out, David McCoy worked at the lab and found him just before we were able to dispose of him."

O0O

**"Please! Let me go!" The eleven year old sobs, struggling against the grips on his arms."Léna!"**

**"Leo!" Léna cries, shifting form persistently in her small cage. She still hasn't settled yet, but that's normal for a child his age. He knows she's going to settle soon though, he can feel the building pain when they come into contact with each other. She shifts into her preferred animal; a doe.**

**A dark haired man walks into the room. He has striking green eyes that stare into Len's own hazel and gold flecked eyes. Leo realises the man doesn't have a daemon. It dawns on him why exactly he's here.**

**"What are we waiting for?" The man's deep voice rumbles through the room, not breaking eye contact with Leonard.**

**"Sir, are you certain it's ready to be tested? The last one-"**

**"It's ready."**

**The nurse nods unsurely and gestures at Leo. A man holds him down to the bed whilst another tightens the straps around his wrists and legs. He shuts his eyes against the bright light but it's dimmed when the nurse hovers in front of his vision, wearing a false smile. He gets the impression she doesn't want to be here. "Relax sweetheart, I promise it doesn't hurt. A few seconds and it'll all be over an you can go home. Okay?" He doesn't believe her but nods anyway.**

**A needle's plunged into the side of his neck creating white hot searing pain. His vision's getting cloudy with the mixture of unshed tears and harsh lighting. He turns to look at Léna.**

**' _Im so sorry'_**

**_'It's not your fault Leo. Be brave, little lion.'_ **

**He tries to believe her as she begins to dematerialise, disappearing slowly. The pain's unbearable but he can't tare his eyes away from his daemon. Tears start trailing down his cheeks. "Léna!" He closes his eyes, when he reopens them, he's surprised to see she's still there.**

**"Sir! He's stopped responding!"**

**Lena's shifting. The animal's too big for her small cage and he can see the door's about to give way.**

**"What happened?!" The man sneers.**

**"The serum hasn't been perfected sir. His daemon's settling!"**

**"Stop it then!"**

**"Sir, we can't! We have to get her out!" The nurse rushes to Léna's cage and unlocks it quickly. The wolf bounds to the bed, bracketing her legs over Leonard protectively and snarling at the dark haired stranger. The man has the audacity to laugh.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda inspired by this song, personally, I love it:
> 
> Someday my pain, someday my pain  
> Will mark you  
> Harness your blame, harness your blame  
> And walk through
> 
> With the wild wolves around you  
> In the morning, I'll call you  
> Send it farther on
> 
> Solace my game, solace my game  
> It stars you  
> Swing wide your crane, swing wide your crane  
> And run me through
> 
> And the story's all over you  
> In the morning I'll call you  
> Can't you find a clue when your eyes are all painted Sinatra blue
> 
> What might have been lost -  
> Don't bother me
> 
> ~ Bon Iver, the wolves


	5. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hides* okay, sorry for the long wait, er.. This chapter hasn't been beta-d but I don't think there are too many mistakes.. please comment if there are. Er... I'm just gonna... Go... Hide back in my fandom hole and wait 'till this ones over. It's a little confusing at first. Just bare with it.
> 
> Remember, bold is in the past! (I'm not crazy, I promise.)

**The man has the audacity to laugh.**

**She snarls again but wobbles slightly, adrenaline wearing off as she starts to feel the side effects of settling unnaturally.**

**The man laughs again, stepping closer. "You really are just a pup aren't you? A stubborn one, I'll give you that-"**

**As he reaches out to grab her by the scruff, she lands a bite near his wrist. Surprisingly he doesn't flinch, he does however, look very pissed off. He withdraws and inspects the wound.**

**Seemingly satisfied the damage isn't too serious, he raises his hand again and her teeth snap close the the exposed skin. But he expects it, and clamps a hand around her muzzle.**

**He rolls his eyes as she tries to back out of his grip. But he's much stronger than her. "So easy to anticipate. I should just k-"**

**He's cut off again when the sound of shattering glass pierces the room. Khan looses his grip on her muzzle for a second, giving Léna a chance to bound past him. A man stands in the door way, a tray of shattered beakers at his feet and she'd recognise him anywhere. She leaps to him, not caring about the glass that could tear through her paws. He lowers to his knees as she pushes her muzzle into his hand. He tilts her head up. She has the same eyes.**

**He looks up to the man . "What have you done to them?" He bites out through clenched teeth.**

**the man acknowledges him with a slight smirk. "Doctor McCoy."**

 

"Doctor McCoy." The admiral calls, and something tells him she's been trying to get his attention for a while. "Doctor McCoy, if you are quite done with your thoughts please feel free to share them with the rest of us." It's more of a demand than an option. "You were already acquainted with Khan Singh before his attack on the Enterprise last February, is this correct?"

He can feel the scowl on his face deepen. "Yes ma'am."

"Could you describe the circumstances?"

 _Well, shit._ Leonard thinks as he glances down at Léna. "At that point he went by a different name. I was eleven years old, he was in charge of a facility authorised by Admiral Marcus to separate children from their daemons so they were less prone to getting hurt or killed." He notices some of the men and women's daemons flinch a little at the mention of being separated from their humans. _Good. They deserve it._ "I was test subject 306. The experiment... Backfired, caused my daemon to settle unnaturally. My father was working at the research lab at the time, found me before they could get rid of me or the evidence."

"Any... Side effects of this experiment?"

He raises an eyebrow that dares her to follow his gaze to his daemon, where his fingers rest between her ears. The admiral looks startled for a moment and then nods her head in recognition.

"And was this the last time you saw Khan Singh before the attack on the enterprise?"

"Yes ma'am."

"We'd like to move on to your actions involving James Tiberius Kirk-"

 

* * *

 

*2 weeks earlier*

 

Jim wakes with a start, chest heaving as he looks blearily at the ceiling. The smell of the hospital is almost nauseating and all too familiar. _What happe-_

 

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, you were barely dead."

And with those words, everything comes flooding back. Pikes death, Qo'nos and Khan's capture. Admiral Marcus' attack on the Enterprise, almost killing his entire crew because Jim wouldn't hand over a criminal...clambering to the warp core to save the Enterprise and all her passengers.

**_"Is there anything you would not do for your family?"_ **

' _No. There isn't._ ' Jim thinks as he looks at a slightly blurry Bones, giving him a feeble attempt at a smile. The man looks tense and haggard, the same as he did on the shuttle minus the stench of alcohol. He doesn't look angry, as Jim thought he would. He looks... sad.

They hadn't talked properly since Khan's capture, which is probably half the reason why the doctor's mouth is pressed into a grim line.

"Bones-"

"Not now Jim." Bones shakes and tilts his head toward the door. Spock's standing there, stoic as ever. Not the person he needs to speak to right now but he still plasters a smile to his face. "Dont wear him out." Bones warns.

"It is not my intention to doctor." Spock replies.

"I wasn't talking to you." Len sends a pointed look at Jim and leaves without another word. Jim realises Léna isn't following him.

"Doctor McCoy's daemon is resting. " Spock informs him. _Surely he's not that easy to read?.._ Jim looks confused. "Neither McCoy or his daemon have slept properly since your admission into the hospital, captain."

"Not captain, Spock. Not right now." Jim says grimly.

"Very well... _Jim_ "

...

 

2 weeks later, Jim's up, (albeit shakily) and bouncing his leg impatiently against the floor as Leonard signs his release forms. "Booonnnneess! Hurry up!" Jim whines.

"If you don't stop making that racket, I'll have no choice but to amputate that leg of yours."

Jim mock gapes at him. "You wouldn't." Jim stops his relentless tapping and starts humming a nameless tune instead,

"Jim." Bones is waving a hand in front of his face and something tells Jim he's been trying to get his attention for a while. "If you were listening to a word i was saying, you'd know Uhura's gonna be checking up on you tomorrow. Don't pester her. That's what Spock's for."

"Where're you going?" Jim pouts.

After a long suffering sigh Leonard replies "Starfleet's reviewing my actions. I have a hearing tomorrow."

"What?! That's ridiculous. You saved me!"

Leonard sighs again. "I brought you back from the dead kid, there's a difference. I knew what the consequences would be when I injected you with that serum."

Jim looks at him with suspicion. "You don't think that's what all this is about, do you?"

"Not all of it, no. They wanna talk about my involvement with Khan as well."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You're recovering Jim. I want you to stay that way. Spock's gonna be at the hearing. I'm sure he'll fill you in on all the gossip."

Jim snorts in amusement.

"Stay out of trouble. I mean it Jim."

"'Course I will Bones. "

* * *

 

The meetings been droning on for over an hour and the admiral and some of the more adventurous members of starfleet command are still hammering with questions. He shifts uncomfortably.

"The serum that you used was entirely experimental, was it not?" One of them asks.

"If the patient were alive I wouldn't of taken that risk. I knew khans blood had regenerating properties. He's almost unsusceptible to pain. There was an opportunity to save Captain Kirk. I took that opportunity." He replies.

"If it were another crew member would you have taken the same opportunity?"

"I do everything I can to save every single one of my patients. It's a tragedy if you lose anyone, but If you lose a captain, you're putting the lives of everyone on that starship in danger."

"What about the ethical issues with bringing someone back from the dead?" A woman pipes up from somewhere near the end of the table.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, if you resuscitate a patient you're bringing them back from the dead."

She nods and for once, everyone is silent.

"Doctor McCoy. I think we're done for today. You'll be hearing from us soon."

He bows his head and heaves a sigh if relief, exiting the room as quickly as possible. He speed walks to his temporary flat where Jim's currently residing and opens the door.

Barely acknowledging Nyota who's perched on the chair, and paces over to Jim who's stretched out full length on the sofa. He leans down and presses a firm kiss to Jim's lips which cuts off the startled noise the man makes. Much to his surprise, Jim actually starts to respond against him and a hand comes up to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Distantly, he hears Uhura get up and sigh ' _finally_.' He also suspects she may of taken a picture on her PADD but he can't bring himself to care. The door closes behind her on the way out.

When they break for air, Jim's looking a little more than debauched and has a slightly dazed look in his eyes. "Bones man, not that I'm complaining or anything... But where did that come from?"

"I just had to sit in a hall of twenty people and talk about how close I was to losing you... And I kinda wanted to do that for a while now kid."

Jim just hums and pulls him back down.

***

**_He brushes past Khan, he knows the man won't stop him. He reaches the side of the bed. Sure enough, his son is looking back up at him through bleary eyes._ **

**_"Leonard." He breathes, brushing his thumb over the kids cheekbone reassuringly. He sends a glare to the dark haired man and starts undoing he straps on the boys wrists and ankles. The kid sits up, blinks and wraps his arms around his father. David carries his son out of the room, with Léna and his own snowy owl Daemon following close behind._ **

**_"Stay away from me and my son."_ **

**_And with that, Leonard falls asleep in the backseat of his fathers car with Léna draped across his legs and a soft smile on his face._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugh okay. Right. Sorry about that. I'm really hoping no ones thinking "what the frack?" Well, along those lines anyway. Err, just ask me anything you wanna know. Two or so epilogues coming up and then we're off... To see the wizard? 
> 
> *Shut up Caitlin.*


	6. The suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because blushing!Jim and Bones is a suit. Gahhh
> 
> Sorry for the long wait... I have no excuse other than life.

*2 days later*

 _If that comm doesn't shut up, I'm gonna throw it out of the window_.

"Booonnness." Jim whines, half asleep. "Turn it off would you?"

Len grumbles, keeping his eyes firmly shut and reaches blindly for the comm.

"Don't you dare answer it. Just turn it off and come 'ere." Jim pleads, tugging on his arm to get the older man back into his embrace. Leo smirks and opens the comm before Jim can snatch it off him. "You'll pay for that Bones." Jim growls in his ear. Len suppresses a shiver.

"Leonard McCoy?" The person on the comm line asks.

"McCoy here." He replies, voice gravelly from sleep.

"Sorry to disturb you doctor McCoy. We've come to a decision."

Leonard bolts upright, pushing Léna and Kai off the bed.

"I can be there in an hour."

"We'll see you then."

He closes the comm and mutters a curse under his breath. Jim places a hand in his arm. "What is it Bones?"

"They're done with the case." He says, planting a kiss on Jim's forehead and clambering out of bed.

Once he's done in the shower, he traipses to the living room and frowns at his reflection, running his fingers through his hair to mould it upwards instead of his usual gel slicked regulation hairstyle.

 

"Come on. We gotta go!" Whines Léna. Len growls and the wolf takes that as permission to go and fetch his expensive black suit from the bed.

"Don't you dare drool on that." Len shouts, completely unnecessarily as Léna's already in the living room, dropping the suit onto the sofa next to Jim. She tugs on Bones' trouser leg and he groans as he moves to retrieve it.

He's aware of Jim watching him, so he makes a point of slipping on his suit and leaving the top buttons of his white shirt casually. The suit is expensive, tailor made and fitted perfectly. One of the benefits of joining Starfleet.

"Len you're lookin' smokin'! Now c'mon!" Léna whines again.

 

Bones chuckles and calls Léna over, smoothing down her fur. "We better get going or I'm gonna get mauled by my own daemon. I'll see you later okay?" He calls to Jim and proceeds to give the man the dirtiest kiss he can muster.

"Bones! You bastard! You're doing that on purpose." Jim pants. Well. Two can play at that game.

Turns out... Jim can play that game pretty well.

In the end, he's only a few minutes late by the time he arrives at Starfleet headquarters. He gets a few disapproving glares when he enters the room but the others look impassive. Spock -who's standing at the back of the room- greets him with a tilt of the head, Dakota sitting patiently at his feet.

"Doctor McCoy." The instigator of the trial acknowledges. "Lets not waste time shall we? your actions on board the Enterprise regarding Khan Singh and Captain James Kirk were brash, you practiced experimental medicine on a patient and failed to report a criminal on two separate occasions-"

Len shifts uncomfortably, widening his stance and folding his arms. "I'm being demoted." He says with a raised eyebrow.

"On the contrary doctor, Many of us thought your actions given the circumstances were understandable... And heroic... We're promoting you. Congratulations, Commander."

Len stands there, shocked and glances to Spock. The vulcan has his eyebrow raised, staring at the council, almost as surprised as Bones himself. A smile forms at Len's lips as he realises the pointy eared bastard no longer outranks him.

Bones catches himself lost in thought before shaking his head and nodding to the council in gratitude, leaving the room with a star-struck Léna by is side. He must of been really out of it, he thinks, because distantly he hears Jim calling his name and whips around to find Jim standing right next to him, unaware of how long the blondes been following him.

"Hi." Jim says with a grin which quickly fades noting Bones' expression. "What'd they say?" Jim asks, growing uncertain.

"I'm getting promoted." Bones says, dumbfounded.

Jim beams at him and flings his arms around Bones' neck, mumbling congratulations into his shoulder. It takes Bones a few moments to reciprocate the hug, by that time he's grinning too.

"Tonight lets go celebrate. We'll get all the gang to come."

Bones nods, not about to pass up celebrating with a drink or two-

"Jim. Just don't overdo it, okay? Promise me."

"Me? Over do it? Ye of little faith, Bones." Jim mocks.

"Jim-"

"I promise." Jim says gently, after seeing the desperation in Len's emotive eyes.

***

"Len!" Nyota calls, bounding up to the two men, taking a second to notice the fact Jim's arm is wrapped in a surprisingly possessive hold around the brunettes waist. Léna and Kai walk close behind, almost inseparable. She smiles brightly at them both and kisses the doctors cheek. "Congratulations. Spock told me about the promotion."

"Thanks sweetheart." Len grins, following her back to the table while Jim orders drinks at the bar. Spock, Sulu, Chekov and scotty sit on the sofa seats, their daemons sitting happily next to their humans.

"Congratulations commander." Sulu says with a sly grin. He raises his glass in a toast, the others tipping their glasses in a similar fashion.

"So... You two have finally got your act together?" Scotty asks as Jim slides onto the sofa next to Len, handing him his drink. Len raises his eyebrow with Jim's eyes go wide with confusion.

"What?" Len asks.

"We all had a bet when you two would get together laddie."

Jim gapes for a while, startled.

"Uhura showed us zhe picture alweady." Chekov grins as Uhura takes a PADD out of her handbag, showing the picture of Len bent awkwardly over the sofa, one hand resting lightly over Jim's cheekbone with their foreheads pressed together. Len blinks at the picture while Jim buries his face in the man's shoulder, a bright blush blossoming over his cheeks. Len smiles and rests his hand on Jim's thigh, thumbing soothing circles into the jean-clad skin.

Jim blinks up at him sheepishly and grins. "C'mon." Jim says, tugging on Len's hand.

"Where are we going exactly?" Bones asks.

"To dance." Jim replies with a cocky smile.

Jim pulls him to his feet. "Anyone else? Spock? You sure you don't want to show us up with your dancing skills?"

"I cannot dance." Spock replies.

"Watch and learn, Spock." Jim grins. "Uhura?" He invites.

"I vill dance with Nyota." Chekov pipes up, standing to his feet.

Jim and Bones are already disappearing into the crowd finding a decent amount of space, Len places his hands on Jim's hips, pulling their bodies flush together. They move together for a while, unaware of the growing audience watching Starfleet's golden-boy-captain and the highly acclaimed doctor gyrating together on the dance floor.

"I do not think that is dancing." Spock states.

"No." Sulu agrees. "That's... Inappropriate."

Scotty grimaces as catcalls and cheers originate from the dance floor, hardly surprised to see the two men are pretty much making out in the middle of the goddamn dance floor with a decent sized crowd staring in shock.

Uhura and Pavel join the table again, with broad smiles and heaving chests. "They're enjoying themselves." Uhura comments when she follows their line of sight to the captain and the doctor.

"I haven't seen Leonard so carefree before." Sulu muses.

"It's a good look on him." Uhura agrees.

Just then, The heavy music stops. Both Len and Jim (and everyone else on the dance floor) turn their heads around to face the DJ, who sends a pointed wink at the two as a much slower song fills the room. They both chuckle, matching blushes spreading over their cheeks.  
"Care to have this dance?" Jim laughs. "Or are you afraid I'm gonna show you up?"

"Kid, I was dancing before you could walk." Len reposts, grabbing Jim's offered hand and quickly switching their positions so he's leading. Jim laughs again, ignoring the whistles and looses himself in the moment.

For the first time in more than a month, he has nothing to worry about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **lets take a moment to appreciate Bones his suit...**

 

..What was I doing again?


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedddiiiinnnngggss!
> 
> For the record, Bones' suit looks like this:  
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-3oc2WOtgaOk/UXFn8kFLCZI/AAAAAAAAAJ4/SUtyrcBe0JI/s1600/Karl-Urban-karl-urban-1155226_792_1003.jpg  
> And Jims is here: http://sexiestmenalive.net/photos/Chris-Pine-spread-for-GQ-magazine-in-white-suit.jpg

2 Years Later...

Damn Bones and his suits. Jim thinks as he admires his soon-to-be-husband in his pristine white suit, fiddling with his cuffs nervously, his large wolf daemon fidgeting at his feet. Bones attention suddenly focuses solely on Jim, an admiring and almost shy smile spreading over his handsome face as the blonde walks towards him, linking their hands and sharing wide grins.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of James Tiberius Kirk and Leonard Horatio McCoy in marriage..."

 

***

Len takes the opportunity to really look at the crowd for the first time. Of course, two of Starfleet's major poster-boys getting married causes a literal media storm, the two photographers standing at the back of the crowd were a compromise compared to the dozens of requests from various different newspapers asking for interviews.

Eleanor and Winona sit at a table near the front, tears pricking their eyes and proud smiles shared between them both. The bridge crew, Christine Chapel and Geoffrey M'Benga stand near the front too, as well as a few of Jim's friends from the academy. Joanna and Chekov are happily chatting together, and he takes a moment to notice just how much she's grown since he last saw her, looking so beautiful in the bridesmaid dress they'd picked out. He sighs contentedly against Jim's neck, watching as Christine gives him the thumbs up and a not-so-subtle wink. He grins and shakes his head slightly, shifting his arm up from where it's wrapped around Jim's waist to brush over the blondes cheekbone with his thumb.

"I love you." Len mutters against Jim's upturned mouth, who in turn grins and presses their foreheads together, ignoring the cat-calls and the flashes of photography.

"Good. You're mine now anyway Doctor Kirk." Jim states and kisses the ring on Len's finger. Bones grins and leans forward, his hand supporting Jim's back as he ducks down to kiss the man as the song in the background hums it's final note, the cheers from their guests finally registering. They share wide smiles for a moment before Jim drags his to the edge of the dance floor by his hand.

"Where're we going?" Len asks suspiciously.

"You're going to dance with your daughter before Chekov beats you to it." Jim says with a teasing grin.

"I'd rather go to that nice spacious hotel room of ours and get you out of that suit." Len growls into his ear, dropping his voice low before kissing his jaw. Nevertheless, he walks towards Joanna -not without sending a wink over his shoulder to a rather flustered looking Jim- And offers his hand to her like the true southern gentleman he is. She giggles, and her ever changing daemon, "Figaro" -a white ferret for the moment- crawls up his pant leg and scrambles for purchase on his shoulder.

He lifts Joanna up slightly, standing her on his feet after she struggles with the dance steps. Once she's settled on his feet she laughs again and follows him easily over the dance floor, a chorus of 'awws' murmured through the crowd.

  
Jim sits at the table next to Uhura, watching with a wide smile as Bones twirls his daughter - _their_ daughter now- around the stage.

"You ever think you'd be sitting here at my wedding?" Jim asks Uhura, who chuckles to herself.

"No, I can't say I did. I'm glad though. You two are perfect together." Uhura smiles and casts a glance to Leonard. Jim's smile broadens as he threads his fingers through Lena's fur, and Bones looks up to him from the stage, a small private smile playing over his face.

Bones picks Joanna up so she's sitting against his hip, a pair of small arms wrapped around his neck to keep her there happily while they walk over to Jim, whose sitting with their mothers and Uhura at the table. Jo shimmies out of Len's grip and climbs onto Jim's lap, who in turn laughs and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear while she chatters happily. Leo smiles at them both and places a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"You wanna cut the cake?" Len asks, raising an eyebrow when two pairs or bright blue eyes twinkle up at him in response.

"What d'you say JoJo? You want cake?" Jim asks the 8 year old, who nods enthusiastically in response. "C'mon I'll race you." Jim says, grinning before taking off to the other side of the hall, Joanna not far behind.

"I married a reprobate." Len declares to no one in particular, before chasing after them, not before noticing their two daemons leave the room together. After Jim's 'death', Kai's able to move much further away from Jim. It was close, the cure Leonard had injected was completely experimental, he didn't know whether Jim would lead a life without a daemon by his side. But the all-encompassing relief when the golden sparkle of a bond started to form after the first day of the captain's coma had dispersed those doubts, and three days later he found the golden Labrador curled up on the end of Jim's bio bed.

 

He shakes himself of the thoughts of Jim's almost-death and focuses on the man in question; very much alive, breathing and wearing a golden band around his finger that marks them as officially married. The cake itself is relatively simple, decorated with small details of blue and gold, but they were never ones for extravagance, and it represents their relationship perfectly: simple but with an easy perfection.

He thinks back to his first marriage, how he'd thought the same way about Jocelyn when they'd got married. It scares him, that this could end up the same way as his relationship with Jocelyn did, but he reminds himself -not for the first time- that Jim is not Jocelyn. He would trust the man with his life -and does on a daily basis.

As if the blonde can read his thoughts, Jim wraps his arms around Bones' waist, kissing the spot behind his ear.

"Cake first. Then we can sneak away ok?" Jim grins and walks him over to the table by the grip on his hips. Len smiles in reply, turning his head to capture Jim's lips in a lingering kiss and almost trips over his feet in the process.

 

***

Jim places a steadying palm on his shoulder, the other cushioning Bones' head from hitting the elevator wall behind him as he pushes the brunette against it, capturing Len's mouth in a soul wrenching kiss that leaves them both breathless.

"Couldn't wait until we got in the hotel room?" Len asks, slightly out of breath and nuzzling against the joint between Jim's jaw and his neck, scraping his teeth gently over the sensitive skin.

"Nope." Jim replies, stepping back to look at his handiwork. He takes in the sight of a debauched looking Leonard ~~McCoy~~ _Kirk_ , hair sticking up in every direction and pupils blown wide, sprawled against the back wall of the elevator looking like something from the front cover of GQ magazine in his white suit. "You know what you've been doing to me, strutting around in this suit all day?" He tugs on the lapels of Bones' jacket.

Leonard pulls Jim closer to him, wrapping his arms around the younger mans waist. "Jim." Leonard moans, crashing their lips together again. They're too caught up in each other to notice the lift coming to a halt. But when the doors slide open to reveal an elderly lady and her snowy owl daemon waiting patiently for the elevator, they break apart from each other quickly, straightening their suits and looking anywhere but at each other as she steps into the lift somewhat apprehensively.

Luckily, their floor Is next, and the long drawn out awkward silence is cut when they rush out of the elevator as quickly as possible, collapsing against the wall as laughter bubbles up inside them. They both break out into uncontrollable giggles as the lift raises up to the next floor.

"Did you see the look on her-" Jim gasps as he slams palm against the wall, struggling for breath as the laughter takes over again.

Leonard grins and watches the blonde, his face going red from over-laughing and the way his eyes sparkle with unshed tears makes him fall in love with the man all over again.

He pulls Jim closer to him again, much more gently than in the elevator and presses a loving kiss to his lips, closing long fingers around his new husbands wrist and leading them down the short corridor to their hotel room.

And when he opens the door with their keycard, spying the oversized four poster bed, their daemons curled up together by the traditional log fire and bottles of champagne on the table next to a message signed by Christine and bridge crew telling them to 'enjoy', he smiles, carefree and blinding, and kisses the palm of Jim's hand, thanking whatever lucky stars are watching over him that all those years ago that when he first boarded that flying death trap, he unknowingly found his home in the form a floating tin can named the 'Enterprise', a family consisting of its senior officers, and an extraordinary husband by the name of one, James Tiberius Kirk.

This was mearly the start of their journey, through pain, friendship, lust and love: the story Of Humans And Their Daemons.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:
> 
> Right, promo time! I have a McKirk facebook page! It's the first one ever on facebook and I'd love it if you liked because I have a whole 20-something likes on it, c'mon fellow shippers! My name is Joanna McKirk and I'm also looking for admins for the page too, if you're interested, send me a message! The link is
> 
>  
> 
> [here](https://www.facebook.com/pages/McKirk-Is-Life-Star-Trek/592213437572910?ref=hl)  
> My other page is '50 shades of sherlock' and we're aiming for 3000 likes, please come visit us here:
> 
>  [Here](https://www.facebook.com/pages/50-shades-of-Sherlock/1435399503358364?ref=hl)
> 
> My name is Khan's Progeny
> 
>  
> 
> Ok. Well.. Back onto the fic, I was gonna write smut. And then I thought; does this fic really need it?... Nah.... And then gave up... If you want a smutty epilogue then let me know... But then I'll have to face the awkward question: what do daemons do when their humans are having sex?
> 
> Well.. Truth is, I don't know.
> 
> I think this is it for this fic... But, if I have any more ideas on it, I'll post it for you and if you have any ideas, please feel free to share.
> 
> If you enjoyed, the kudos button is below *hint hint* but I love hearing your thoughts in the comments section.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, kudos-Ing, subscribing and bookmarking! It's been a long journey and I couldn't of done it without you all. Especially Redford and Volitan,
> 
> But also, thanks to McCheKirKhan, my beta-er for the first half of this fic and the writer of this she lovingly wrote for me to inspire my elevator scene:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Jim places a steadying palm on his shoulder, the other cushioning Bones' head from hitting the elevator wall behind him as he pushes the brunette against it.
> 
> "It'd be a shame if the elevator just... Stopped working, wouldn't it?" Jim whispered, and he nuzzled Bones' neck.
> 
> Bones' smirked, as he pressed the red button in the turbo lift causing the lift to ground to a halt.
> 
> "Give it to me, lover boy," Bones' drawled in his Southern accent before ripping his shirt off.
> 
> Suddenly a magical array of sexual activities took place in the lift.
> 
> Meanwhile, Spock was waiting for the captain on the bridge when Uhura requested his attention.
> 
> "What is it lieutenant?" He asked.
> 
> "Sir, we seem to be getting an interference from a turbo lift."
> 
> "What kind of inference?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.
> 
> Uhura diverted her eyes as she pressed a button on the control panel playing the sounds emitted from the turbo lift.
> 
> The bridge filled with masculine moans and shrieks, from the ship's doctor and captain.
> 
> Spock cringed at the noises. He didn't think he could experience such an emotion, but to be fair, the noises which were projected, made the whole crew digress.
> 
> The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Spock - wild cat - Dakota  
> Uhura - snake - Athena  
> Chekov - rabbit - fluffy  
> Sulu - eagle - Aquilo  
> Jim - golden retriever - Kai  
> Bones - wolf - Léna  
> Scotty - raven - Alistair
> 
> If you disagree with any of these, gimme a shout and I'll change it!


End file.
